


One Singular Giant, Awesome, Shared Cushy Hotel Room Bed

by KimliPan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkwardness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: “It’s huge!” Prompto cried out as he flopped onto the bed, arms slapping the mattress on either side of him. He looked up at Noctis who appeared less than impressed.“Yeah,” he agreed. Prompto sat up, immediately second-guessing his own excitement when the prince’s enthusiasm failed to match it by even a fraction. “And there’s only one.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayspaceelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaceelf/gifts).



> This is un-beta'd! Written as a response to the prompt: _noctis/prompto + 'oh no there's only one bed' trope_. Hope you like it! Also the h/c is very mild.

Prompto’s eyes widened as they landed on the centerpiece of the room, his sunburnt cheeks swelling as his lips kicked up in a wildly sincere crooked grin.

“It’s huge!” he cried out as he flopped onto the bed, arms slapping the mattress on either side of him. He looked up at Noctis who appeared less than impressed; his usual impassive frown deepened ever-so-slightly as he dropped his bag at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Prompto sat up, immediately second-guessing his own excitement when the prince’s enthusiasm failed to match it by even a fraction. “And there’s only one.”

Oh.

Right.

Good point.

He tried to bring back his smile, this time awkward and a little less excited. One singular giant, awesome, cushy hotel room bed meant a _shared_ giant, awesome, cushy hotel room bed. A moment of panic crossed his mind: Noctis would be angry with him specifically for this.

_Ignis said we could only afford the two rooms,_ he reminded himself, before trying to find a way to warm Noctis up to the idea.

“Oh, that’s all?” he asked as he flopped back down, hands folded behind his head. His feet, hanging over the front of the mattress, kicked a bit before he lifted one to push nudge Noctis with his toes. “Too spoiled to share your space with a commoner like me, huh?” He didn’t mean it. Noctis would know he didn’t mean it.

“Knock it off.” Noctis pushed the leg away and Prompto was sure a flush washed over his cheeks bright enough to match Prompto’s sunburn. “That’s not it.”

“Aww, embarrassed, then?” Prompto asked as he sat back up, resting his weight on the heels of his palms. “Oh, hey – _Noct_ it off!” Noctis groaned at that, but Prompto could see a small smile as he sat down on the bed beside him. He took that as encouragement. “Admit it, you liked that one – and I’m totally using it again.” He showed his teeth in a bright smile as he bumped Noctis’s shoulder.

A piece of him felt insecure that Noctis had shared beds with Ignis and Gladio before without complaining, but he pushed that thought back, reminding himself not to be jealous of his own friends.

“I _promise_ not to hog the bed,” he said after a moment of what felt like awkward silence. “You have my solemn vow.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.”

“You wound my _honor_ , your highness!” Prompto gasped as he drew a dramatic hand to his chest, grinning despite his feigned emotional distress.

“Fine,” Noctis agreed, chuckling and shaking his head.

Victory.

Noctis wasn’t angry. Or disappointed, or irritated, or anything else like that – he was, or at least seemed, _comfortable_ with it.

“Thank god, I’m _exhausted!_ ” He kicked his boots off and dragged himself up to rest on the pillows, still fully clothed.

“We did have a long day,” Noctis said solemnly as he pulled his bag up to his lap. Prompto watched as he pulled out his shampoo and other shower things. “You should put some… stuff on your face.” It came out it a quiet mumble.

“Stuff? Very specific,” Prompto said with thinly veiled curiosity. Noctis looted through his toiletries before pulling out a small tube of some kind of cream which he dropped on Prompto’s stomach. He picked it up and held it close to his face, trying to read it despite the overhead light directly behind it. “Burn relief. Awww, Noct! How sweet!”

“Thank Ignis, not me,” Noctis said quickly, pushing himself up on the bed. “I’m getting in the shower.”

Prompto smiled to himself as he watched Noct go, both pleased and confused by the action. By the time Noctis returned from the shower with a comet tail of steam and sweet fragrance behind him, Prompto already applied the cream to his nose and cheeks and forehead.

“Hey, how come you didn’t burn up like I did?” he asked as he rubbed his shoulders, just then realizing how raw and sore they felt. He looked down and away from Noctis standing there toweling his hair in nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It wasn’t particularly revealing, but it felt… _odd_ when he was still wet and his skin was flushed from the heat of the shower.

Noctis looked at Prompto, a little amused while he rubbed his head with the towel, smiling as he turned to look away. “Probably because my skin has been exposed to the sun at least once in my life before today,” he mumbled right before tossing the towel into the corner of the room.

“Am I sensing a little sarcasm?”

They both looked up at each other at that, eyes locking at the same time.

For a moment Prompto saw something unguarded in the way Noctis smiled at him that made his chest tight and his heart pound. His eyes were so direct, looking straight at him instead of past him or around him. His expression was warm, fond, loose – _unguarded,_ his own mind repeated.

But then Prompto’s breath hitched and the moment had passed. Noctis gestured to the bathroom with his head, asking, “Are you gonna…?” before Prompto scurried to get up and grab his things, muttering a quick, “oh, right!” before he closed the door tight behind him.

What… _was_ that?

What _was_ it?

His gut turned upside down and his lungs felt tight as he stared at the shower trying to remember how to function. Noctis made him nervous in the past, but never so… _nervous_. Nervous? No, not nervous. He wasn’t nervous.

He reached for the faucet and turned the shower on, dropping his clothes onto the floor as he climbed into the hot spray that instantly burned his face and neck and shoulders where the sun already got him, making him yelp and rush to cool it down only to fuck up by blasting the water in icy cold. He jumped back with another bark before scrambling to adjust the water again, this time managing to get it closer to _just right._

He had to get a hold of himself.

He had to calm down.

Not that he was nervous.

He ran his fingers through his hair, his mind back on that face Noctis made for maybe half a second before realizing that, _okay, yeah, I’m definitely nervous._

He’d entertained the idea of a crush on Noctis before, but was able to quell it by reminding himself that, _hello!_ Noctis is _royalty._

But that _face._

Oh no.

How could they share a bed after that? How could Prompto pretend to be cool? How could Noctis do that to him?

He wanted to go back to being excited over that giant soft-and-squishy mattress. This was complicated and confusing – but at least he could blame any blushing on his sunburnt cheeks he realized, relieved to have any kind of mollification at all.

Just… Crap. Guess there was no reason to look forward to that giant bed after all.

After taking his sweet time in the shower, and staring at himself in the foggy mirror when he ran out of things to do, he finally returned to the room. By that point, Noctis already shut the light out, and he was rolled over on the far side of the bed lying as close to the edge as he could.

“You awake, Noct?” he asked, setting his things quietly in a heap on the ground, unable to see much save for what the lights from the bathroom could reach.

“No.”

“Mmhmm.”

Prompto peeled back the covers and seated himself on the opposite side of the bed, slowly and gingerly sliding himself under the sheets, which felt scratchy against his upper arms and shoulders.

“Did you put it back on?” Noctis asked, looking over his shoulder at Prompto.

“Huh?”

“The burn stuff.” Prompto looked over at him and blinked, thrown off by the question. Why would he need to…? “After the shower. Did you put it back on?”

“Was I supposed to?”

Noctis sighed and sat up, grabbing the tube of cream from on the bed, right where Prompto left it. He felt his cheeks flush and Noctis sat up over him, turning the light on by his side of the bed.

“Noct…?”

“Sit up,” Noctis said. Prompto obliged, confused by what was happening while Noctis took his and squeezed some of the cream onto Prompto’s fingers. “You get your own face. Turn around so I can get your neck.” Prompto hesitated this time, looking at Noctis’s face, as confused as he was touched by the gesture.

“I don’t need-“

“Just do it, okay?” Noctis said, a heat of shame coloring his cheeks. He was… what? Embarrassed?

“Is everything okay?” he asked as he turned and hung his feet over the side of the bed. He rubbed the cream between his hands and covered his face, closing his eyes under his palms as he felt Noctis’s fingers gliding over his shoulders.

“Yeah,” came the quiet answer from the shy prince behind him. “Yeah, it’s fine.” And then his hands were covering his shoulders, and Noctis’s thumbs slid up the back of his neck, rubbing the cream in with a gentle massage.

Prompto’s heart was pounding harder than before. This was… so nice? What had he done, how did he earn this? He had done nothing for Noctis today, nothing to earn this sort of attention, this kind of tenderness…

Noctis’s hands were a little too rough on the burns, though. Prompto didn’t mean to, and especially didn’t want to, but he flinched.

Noctis pulled away.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, and, desperately, Prompto answered,

“No!” Then, embarrassed, “The cream helps.”

“Alright.”

But it wasn’t the same.

The hands weren’t so _there._ So _warm._ He finished rubbing it in with a sort of get-the-job-done touch, and then Prompto was left sitting there with his bare back exposed and his hands on his face, embarrassed and disappointed.

“Thanks, man,” he said, hearing the strain and awkwardness in his own voice as he shifted himself to lie down.

“Yeah. ‘Night.”

And Noctis was facing away from him again, leaving Prompto confused and nervous, and oh god, he _was_ nervous, wasn’t he? The bed felt tiny now. The distance huge, but the was bed tiny, and he pressed himself up against the edge, worried elsewise that he might encroach on Noctis’s space and upset him even more.

Was he upset?

Prompto didn’t even know. He couldn’t even guess. What even had happened that he was clinging to the edge of the bed, his heart pounding so fast that it could tear a hole in his chest?

He closed his eyes. He had to keep cool. This was cool. It was fine. Noctis had shared the bed before with the other two; this wouldn’t be any different.

Repeating that mantra, Prompto did manage to fall asleep.

A much heavier sleep than he expected.

When he woke up in the middle of the night he had broken his solemn vow not to hog the bed; he found himself sprawled out on his back in the center of the bed. When he started turning over, however, he realized there was a weight draped over his stomach.

The weight of Noctis’s arm.

Prompto was overcome first by a giddy kind of excitement. This was _practically_ cuddling! And _Noctis_ was cuddling _him!_

He froze, not wanting it to end, and he fought to hold onto that excitement as a second wave of emotion washed over him: Fear. Anxiety. Noctis was doing this in his _sleep,_ which meant that he didn’t _mean_ to, which meant that if he woke up now and found Prompto enjoying it, he would be so creeped out. It would be so weird, and Prompto would never be able to look at him again. Not ever.

Against his best wishes, he began the process of removing the man from his bare torso.

It was not easy.

Noctis was heavier than he looked.

And the moment he began peeling the arm away to try and sneak out from under it, Noctis strengthened his hold and pulled Prompto _closer_. Close enough to press his face into Prompto’s shoulder, and Prompto froze again, not sure what he should do.

When he heard Noctis’s breath even into a half-snore, he knew he could do nothing. And, tired, comfortable from the closeness, and soothed by their warmth, he found he did not have the motivation. It was barely long at all before he fell back asleep.

By morning, they still lie entwined. Noctis properly spooned Prompto now; it was a full-on cuddle, and there was no disguising it anything but. He had to escape. He had to hide this before Noctis realized what it was. He had to—

Noctis stirred.

Prompto froze.

The arm around his waist tightened, and Prompto couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Um, Noct?”

He could feel a small shifting behind him on the pillow. Maybe Noctis was looking up.

“Yeah?”

“We should… move?”

A pause.

“Do you want me to?” he asked. He sounded… disappointed?

Should Prompto answer honestly, he wondered? Should he save Noctis the shame? Give him an out?

“N-not really…” he admitted, his heart beating heavy at what felt like a major confession.

“Then… we should stay,” Noctis said with a small hesitation. Was _he_ nervous? Prompto let out a small laugh of disbelief.

“If… If you want.” His smile lit up, wildly excited and a little bit crooked.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. He sounded relieved from behind Prompto, and he moved in close again, pressing his nose up against the back of Prompto’s neck. And then he kissed it.

He _kissed_ it.

Prompto could feel his lips, warm against his sunburn, moist and soft, press ever so slightly against his skin. An _actual kiss_.

He grabbed Noctis’s arm and pulled it tighter over his side. Noctis obliged, and his breath against the back of his neck soothed away all of the anxiety Prompto developed over the course of the night.

He was once again grateful for the one singular giant, awesome, _shared_ cushy hotel room bed.


End file.
